The emphasis of the expression Core is on providing a uniform set of procedures for protein expression, protein folding and preliminary structural studies, and to provide expertise for measuring protein-protein interactions using a range of equipment available at the Burnham Institute. Included in the scope of this Core are: 1. State-of-the-art protein expression and purification of virulence factors and their host cell targets using high-throughput technologies 2. Large scale purification of isotopically labeled proteins for NMR 3. Preliminary screens for crystallization, diffraction quality and NMR studies. 4. Analysis of protein folding and inhibitor/protein interactions, using SPR, DSC, CD, ITC, stopped-flow fluorimetry. The Expression Core will be utilized for the production of quantities of pure proteins suitable for 3-D structural analysis. In addition, Projects will require substantial use of the Core to generate protein targets for high throughput combinatorial library screening.